


The Triforce hero Poppylan

by lavenderpetals13651



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic), Midnight Poppyland, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes
Genre: Cute, F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651
Summary: Frustrated with Tora and Quincey’s bickering Poppy picks up Zelda Triforce for the three of them to play for a little team building and bonding. It had something for everyone; fashion, action, and inspiring plot.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	The Triforce hero Poppylan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one shot. This actually took me days to write on my phone.

Poppy recently had been getting extremely frustrated with both Tora and Quincey. The two would bicker like an old married couple for hours. 

Poppy had an idea that bringing a fun cooperative game to Tora's and Quincey's meeting would mean fun bonding time and less bickering if they focused on working together. 

' _ I wonder what game I should pick?' Poppy thought while browsing the shelves at gamestop. _

A 3ds game caught her eye.  _ Triforce heros a cooperative action adventure puzzle solving game in which you need to save princess styla  _ Poppy read. 

' _ Tora would definitely like the action. Quincey would love the fashion. Honestly the puzzle aspect sounds fun to me' Poppy thought.  _

' _ They're pretty cheap and it has something for everyone.' Poppy thought  _

So she had picked up three used copies of the legend of zelda triforce heroes. It had everything; teamwork, fashion, a princess to be cured. Surely this would be a great bonding time with her boyfriend and friend. At check out she only paid 15$ for all three games.

8888888

The meeting came and Poppy brought out the games. 

"Tora, Quincey I got something to show you guys." Poppy said to both of them. She showed them the games. They started playing and surprisingly the two didn't bicker immediately. That was until a few hours later when Tora kept throwing Quincey off ledges. Poppy left two do the puzzle by her lonesome finally pushed the last block in and solved the puzzle. She went to line up and encouraged the others to finally come line up. She opened her treasure and got a stunning princess zelda costume. From then on she was hooked. 

  
  



End file.
